


Privacy

by flootzavut



Series: Next Time [10]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: 36th anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Queer Themes, Smut, Smutcember, al fresco sexytiems, nexttimeverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "There's something idyllic about being out here, even though the house is barely more than a building site."Peg and BJ spend some quality time dreaming and reconnecting at Stinson Beach.





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



> The lovely onekisstotakewithme pointed out that this is the anniversary of Next Time now, as well as the anniversary of MASH, so I had to break out something to post. Posted out of chronological order. With special love to the denizens of [the Swamp](https://discord.gg/H5nHFr4), without whom Smutcember and this story would not have happened.

* * *

_**Privacy** _

* * *

 

There's something idyllic about being out here, even though the house is barely more than a building site. Erin's spending the day with her grandparents, and by mutual, unspoken consent, they drove out to Stinson Beach to enjoy the view, the peace and quiet, the privacy.

BJ relaxes into the chair on what will eventually become the verandah and pats his knee invitingly. Peg smiles and perches on his lap, head resting on his shoulder as they look out at the view together.

"I love this place," BJ says.

Peg nods. "It's so peaceful."

BJ pulls her in a bit closer. They chat aimlessly for a while, the topic veering from their plans for the house to what they're gonna have for dinner, to whether Hawk will come visit before winter. The air is pleasantly warm, and it's relaxing to sit here and watch the sea and the bridge.

Well... it's mostly relaxing. They're still making up for lost time in many ways, and the seclusion means there's no need to resist touching one another as much as they want. BJ holds Peg like she's something almost unbearably precious, even more so since Korea. Even when they're just sitting talking, his hands are constantly moving over her body, as if he wants to remind himself that he's really back home, that she's really safe in his arms. Sat here in his lap, she can tell she's not the only one affected by their embrace.

(Not that Peg's complaining, it's just... distracting.)

Eventually she reaches up to kiss the sensitive spot behind the corner of his jaw that always makes him dissolve.

He chuckles. "Peg?"

"Mmhm?" She lets the word vibrate against his skin.

"Oh Lord, Peg."

That makes her snicker.

BJ tilts her head up and kisses her with a smile. "You're a wicked, wonderful woman."

Peg grins and nuzzles at his jaw again. "I know."

"Are you trying to drive me crazy so I'll get us home in double quick time to make you fall to pieces?"

"Not at all," she whispers, nibbling his earlobe. "I'm rather hoping you won't wait till we get home."

BJ takes a shaky breath. "Margaret Jane, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"If what you think I'm suggesting is that we thoroughly christen this chair, then definitely."

Another wobbly breath. "Oh, Peggy, you are... entirely one of a kind." He cradles the back of her head in one hand and finds her mouth, kisses her softly even as he slips his other hand up her leg and under her skirt.

Oh. _Oh_. Peg missed him so very much, and now BJ's back, she takes every chance she gets to have him touch her like this. His hands are so big and strong, but so careful and gentle, and when he strokes her through her panties, she whimpers.

"Oh Peggy. My Peggy."

There's so much tender possessiveness in his words. Peg wouldn't find it nearly as romantic if she weren't so sure it runs both ways, though. "My BJ."

BJ catches her mouth with his again even as he slips his hand into her panties, tugging at them. Peg's all out of patience, and helps him scoot them down her thighs. Then he's peeling them over her shins and off her feet, and stroking her again. Peg feels wild and free and powerful when he lets out a disbelieving noise at how she feels, as if it's the first time he's touched her, as if he hasn't had his fingers or his mouth on her ever before, as if he's never been inside her.

It's charming, disarming, how reverent he is.

She sinks into the sensations, letting her body take over completely, seeking nothing but pleasure and completion. BJ murmurs love and desire and bewildered delight into her ear, his voice low, almost growly. He nibbles down her neck and nips at her collarbone, sucks lightly at the hollow of her throat, kisses her again with all that banked up heat and careful passion, and all the time he's stroking her, making her hotter and wetter and so completely out of control.

"Oh God, Peggy, I love you," he whispers, and everything seems to click into place, and all the sensations coursing through her coalesce into a wave of pleasure and warmth as she falls apart in his arms, arching and shaking and laughing as she comes.

"Oh Peggy," he's saying when she can think again. "Oh, my darling Peggy." He brings her down gently, so carefully, coaxing as many happy noises out of her as he can. "I love seeing you like this," he whispers, "so beautiful and surrendered."

Peg giggles, the joy bubbling up from her belly. She promises herself, for the thousandth time since BJ got home, that she'll never, ever take this for granted.

"I think it'll be your turn to surrender in a little while." She grins lazily up at him. "Just as soon as I can feel my hands again."

BJ chuckles. "You don't need to touch me to make me surrender," he says, giving her that wide, beautiful smile she missed so much.

"But it's extremely good fun."

This time, he throws his head back and laughs, and Peg could watch him forever. "I love you," she whispers, undoing the button on his pants with still shaking fingers.

"I love you too, darlin'," he whispers right back, as his laughter becomes a sigh of pleasure. "I love you too."

_~ fin ~_


End file.
